Infatuation
by MiyakoHasegawa
Summary: Rook has a very strong attraction to Kaito. What will he do about it? A one-sided fantasy of sort. Not exactly Rook/Kaito, but it will do.


_Notes:_ I recently watched both seasons of Phi Brain and am impressed with how they managed to ingrain the characters' everyday with puzzles. I'm neither a Giver or a Solver, so obviously there won't be any new puzzles/puzzle solving from me. Well, I really hadn't meant to write about this series but hmm..after watching episode 23, then onto 24, it just tugged at me and wouldn't let me go.

There's a time gap before Rook calls Kaito at night, so this is it. Spoilers if you haven't watched episode 12 and onward. Originally I had wanted to rate this T only, but after rereading the guidelines, better M than sorry. And so I can edit a few things now..hmm. As you may be aware, this is yaoi (kinda one-sided), by stumbling into this story, you have officially admitted you are curious, but you do still have the right to leave. Staying? Then, let's go ~

p.s. if you received the story alert, sorry, Gammon is not here. It was a mistake.

* * *

**Infatuation**

* * *

"Kaito..."

Sitting by the desk with wild eyes and hands buried in a cloud of white hair, the Phi Brain child cannot believe his most important one was taken away from him _again_, though it was the other way around nine years ago where he himself was forcefully retrieved by the lab team. It had been very painful, even more so today. He thought the years could soothe away the loss. Make it numb. No, the wound that has never healed has torn wide open today. Today, Kaito had walked away of his own free will. With his friends. Friends.

Rook doesn't need friends. He needs Kaito. _His_ Kaito.

Feeling as if he could suffocate, the young man abruptly stands and discards his white overcoat, drapes it neatly over the back of the chair and silently walks to the sleeping quarters, loosening his shirt on the way. There is this deep hurt of being separated from his Kaito consuming him inside out, a soul eating parasitic presence leisurely gnawing away at his very core, like an eternal curse.

The armlet of Orpheus has been activitated for hours since Kaito had left and it is physically draining, not to mention the strange emotional bombardment it gives him every time it is used. It allows him to be more focused, shutting out useless distractions. In such a heightened state, feelings could be altered to suit his purposes, if it is necessary. But his feelings for Kaito are true, all along, are they not?

"Kaito..."

Even though the hour is still early, the pale boy is overcome with fatigue as he slips in between cool sheets, pulling up the blanket to cover his bare chest. The blood red luminesce fades away from his left eye, allowing both orbs to return to their normal icy blue just before he has them closed, ready to shut down, welcoming the dark oblivion to claim him, as it always did after his unpleasant training sessions were over, only to repeat in a vicious and endless cycle during his earlier days. He was on the verge of the breaking point and it finally became bearable when he found Kaito. Rather, it was Kaito who had found him. Kaito is his one focal point to go on living. His one reason to live.

_'Here, Kaito.' Rook's small hands give Kaito a puzzle sheet._

_Kaito's round eyes shine with pure joy. 'This is amazing! Thanks, Rook!'_

_They are in the meadow during springtime. The noon sun is gentle as the two little ones are engaged in each other's world: Kaito in solving Rook's puzzle with bubbling enthusiasm, Rook in taking in Kaito's beauty during puzzle time. It is so very intimate, his lovingly created puzzle being saturated bit by bit with the other's unwavering determination to discover the solution. His young heart is often set aflutter at times like this, enjoying the simple pleasure of the other boy ministering his utmost focus and passion at the puzzles he made for him exclusively. Kaito is truly beautiful when he is solving puzzles._

_'Let's solve more puzzles together!' Kaito smiles and replies when Rook vocalizes his thoughts._

Rook realizes this must be a dream. It is all too familiar. Unexpectedly, the subconscious scene shifts to the recent moment they met in Root Gakuen High School.

_'Have you forgotten about me, Kaito?'_

_'How could I?'_

_The raven head runs towards the pale figure and hugs him, ruffling the headful of fluffy white hair. 'Rook!'_

_'Hahaha..haha..' Their laughters mingle to drown out everyone and the hair teasing continues._

_Rook soon freezes. His adolescent body is reacting oddly. It is the first time it has made such a response towards the same gender. He is getting embarrassingly aroused._

_'Rook?' Kaito pauses, apparently attempting to decipher the workings behind the face that has been sorely missed, and blurts out, 'I've missed you.'_

_'Me too.' The white-haired boy cannot contain himself any longer. He presses his lips onto the other's, a hunger that he has kept in check until now has manifested rapidly into this form of intimate body contact. A need for closeness, like their puzzle times together._

_'Uh...Rook?' Kaito retreats half a step and has a longer pause studying his childhood friend as he cocks his head. His playful hands have traveled down to slip into his dark coat and onto his chest, voice dropping to a whisper, 'You haven't turned into a girl, right?' One hand dips lower to meet a very stiffened region and a mumbled 'definitely not' is barely heard._

_Rook is at a loss for words. _How could this be? Perhaps the years apart have warped the sense of missing Kaito into an entirely different form?_ No matter, since his arms still hold the youth in an embrace and his own student's coat has plenty of room, no one would have a clue where his Kaito's hands are and this works perfectly fine._

_'Kaito, don't move. Stay for a while. It has been nine years. No, I haven't felt this way about you in all those years, hell no. This is a rather sudden development. I...you're my only reason to live. I wish we could go back to the old times, to be together always, creating and solving puzzles.'_ Is that what this is all about?

_The hand below moves and it sends blissful sparkles to his excited state of mind that is already overstimulated by this long-awaited reunion. The rush of heavenly sensation runs havoc in sinuous trails burning all over his frame, rendering Rook weak in the knees._

_'Ahh...Kaito, your hand..hnn..' He slips his own hand in between to block away the provocative action, only to have the other one squeezing from the outside as a final push, transferring the pressure onto his person to send him over the edge._

"Haahh..ahh...Kaito.." Rook awakes just as ecstasy overtakes him. His already hot cheeks heat up further when a warm stickiness is felt on his palm, where it is flush against his hard groin.

Has the attraction grown to the physical sort? It cannot be. It has always been the puzzles that bind them together...right? It was merely a random dream, was it not? It doesn't take a Phi Brain to figure that last one out. Rook starts to chuckle softly.

There is a way to find out, a more personal way. He presses the speed dial key '1' on his phone with mild hesitation.

'Moshi moshi?'

_Is this a sound move? Will it backfire?_ Rook raises his coated hand to let the viscous fluid drip slowly from his fingers, savoring the tang of the cloudy droplets that manage to fall on his waiting tongue, wondering what the other may taste like.

'Who are you? What do you want?'

"..ya, Kaito. It's me." _I want to see you, my Kaito._

_._

* * *

_More notes:_ I apologize for the messy POV's, but I hope that didn't make anyone mad. English is not my native language and I had to rewatch some episodes with English sub to get the words right. If there is a mistake of any kind, do kindly point them out. Ho..this is the 10th story in English for this category. I'm honored. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!

-M.H.

(Apr 7) some changes/additions made to hopefully make this smoother, and oh yes, I can see this series is kinda not that popular..poof, bye for now~


End file.
